


Hawkeye's Lullaby

by Sandylee007



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandylee007/pseuds/Sandylee007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cooper was born an injury made sure that it took five months before Clint got to meet his son. During that time the baby gave his daddy a lullaby. When they spend time together for the first time Clint returns the favor.          A FAMILY-FIC, with Clint and Cooper bonding        PREVIOUSLY POSTED BY ME ON FF.NET</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawkeye Farm Tales - Hawkeye's Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194812) by Sandylee007. 



> I just couldn't resist this idea when it struck me. I LOVE the Barton-family too much. (grins)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Oh, please...! As if... But there just isn't enough money on my bank account.
> 
> Natasha and Phil stop by in this one. In my very own timeline Natasha and Clint crossed paths before Cooper. Just so no one gets confused. (grins)
> 
> Awkay, because stalling is rude... (And Steve would agree...) Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

Clint didn't get the chance to meet Cooper until his son was five months old.

The exact same moment Laura's water broke he was shot in the chest somewhere around Hong Kong. Before that Clint had been scared to death of becoming a father. As he lay there on the street he found himself terrified of the possibility that he might never get to experience parenthood.

Natasha was there, looming above him and saying something with a stunningly intense expression on her face. He couldn't hear a single word. Couldn't really feel a thing anymore. Everything faded to twilight as his blood formed a pool to the tiny, filthy alley.

He never got the chance to read the text message that came from Phil Coulson just then, saying 'IT'S TIME'.

While Laura struggled to bring a new person into the world Clint fought for his life in an operating theater. Far away from each other in so many ways. While their son gave his first, loud cry Clint went into a cardiac arrest. The doctors were able to bring him back as Laura cried tears of both joy and longing upon looking at her newborn child.

The first five days were a touch and go. No doctor was able to tell for certain whether Clint would pull through. Keeping his condition a secret from Laura was pure torture on Phil but he didn't want to add to her level of stress. So he did what he knew Clint would've wanted him to do. He stuck by her and supported her the best as he could. The entire time he had an inkling feeling that Laura knew that something was wrong.

The day Laura took the baby-boy home was also the day when Clint woke up, surprising everyone. Except maybe for Natasha, who was sitting beside his bed when he fought his eyes open. Was she… smiling? No, he was probably just a bit too doped up. "Congrats", she told him, considerate enough to keep her tone low although he had a feeling that she'd do a lot of yelling later. "You have a son."

That evening, bracing himself for anything, Phil finally told Laura about Clint's injury. She took the news about as well as anyone could be expected to. She yelled at him – and that was putting it kindly, actually. Then she cried for the grand total of three and a half minutes, soundless, heartbreaking sobs that rocked her whole form. And then she started packing up to head towards Hong Kong until he reminded her – gently and cautiously, because he knew that Clint had trained her and valued his health – that she had her son to consider.

Phil noticed the look of defeat, helpless fury and heartbreak in her eyes. "Hey." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Clint's a fighter. You know that as well as I do. He'll hold his own and come back home." He looked towards the baby who was sleeping soundly nearby, oblivious to the drama. "Until then you'll need to look after the troupes."

"I know. And I will." Laura's eyes blazed but there was too much affection and worry in them for it to look threatening. "When he comes back I'll punch him."

Phil nodded. "I know." They both knew that she wouldn't.

 

x

 

Despite being so weak that he couldn't feed himself Clint wasn't able to sleep even a wink. He was in pain, because he rather endured that than the effects strong painkillers had on him. And he wanted to go home, so badly that it threatened to drive him insane. He wanted his family. It got so bad that in the quiet hours of the night he considered flying himself home, even if on a level of reason he knew that he was in no condition to be able to handle it.

He was so deep in thought that he was startled when someone took the seat placed beside his bed. Instinctively he reached out towards something to use as a weapon until he finally recognized Natasha. "Easy there, cowboy." She lifted both hands for him to see. "We both know that you wouldn't stand a chance against a kitten right now."

Clint groaned, biting back a bitter remark. He then noticed the phone she was holding and frowned. "Are you sure that…?"

"I checked from the staff. It's safe to use it now that this room isn't a copy of Dexter's Laboratory anymore." Well, at least she had enough self-restraint to not roll her eyes at him. "Just take the darned thing, idiot."

Clint honestly wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold the item. But the look on his friend's face had him genuinely curious so he decided to give it a try. "Yeah?" Which would be his best toad-impression.

Tiny sounds he couldn't quite identify made their way through the line. It took a moment before he realized that the noise was a response to his voice. When he didn't speak further the sounds intensified, became demanding. His eyes widened to what had to be a comical extend. "Is… that…?"

Natasha's lips opened but it was Laura who answered. "Yup. That's your son calling." A few seconds of silence passed by while they savored being able to hear each other.

Clint swallowed thickly. It was embarrassing how hard he had to fight against tears. "I, ah… I'm sorry, that I couldn't be there when he was born." Because he really was. He wanted to be there to greet him into the world. To embrace him. To be there for his wife.

"Well… To be fair, I don't think you exactly asked to get shot in the chest." Laura's voice sounded a bit too tight. Loaded with emotion. "Just… Get better soon and get your feathery ass back home."

Clint's eyebrow arched. It was the first time since getting injured he smiled properly. "Is that the kind of a language you use in front of our son?"

"Oh, grow up." There was a brief pause as she focused on the surprisingly loud baby. "Hey, what's that fuss all about? Do you have something to say to daddy?"

Clint's heart fluttered in a way he'd never experienced before when those sounds he'd heard earlier returned. They seemed a little more enthusiastic than before. "What's up, buddy?" He made sure that Natasha had left the room before continuing. "Be good to mommy, okay? I'll be home soon, I promise." His throat felt uncomfortably tight. "I can't wait to finally meet you, little guy."

That seemed to please the baby, if the intensifying responses were anything to go by. Or maybe the kid just decided that his voice was amusing. Clint quite honestly didn't care. He closed his eyes and just listened with a silly, ridiculously wide smile on his face, letting his son lull him to sleep.

 

x

 

A few minutes later Natasha found him sound asleep, that smile still on his face. She pried the phone gently from his grasp, unable to quite avoid a smile of her own. Since then a lot more calls went back and forth between Clint and his little family. If Nick Fury or Phil knew anything about why S.H.I.E.L.D covered those phone bills as additional hospital expenses neither admitted it.

 

x

 

When Clint was finally allowed to go back home he was beyond excited. And nervous. By some miracle he grew used to the life with Laura, to sharing his living space and thoughts with someone. Now there was a baby involved.

A baby who was his responsibility. Who depended on him. (Whom he loved from the bottom of his heart since he first lay his eyes on the little one, as he discovered soon.) Clint had quite honestly never been as scared of anything in his entire life.

He was going to screw up so badly, wasn't he?

Laura didn't seem to think so. He would've accepted her greeting him with a swift punch after everything he just put her through. Instead she hugged him fiercely, unknowingly making the pain pulsating from his wound scream. Which didn't keep him from embracing her back with everything he had. They remained like that for a very long time, as though fearing that if they let go they'd never get to be like that again. And then certain parts of Clint… got a little too excited.

Of course Laura noticed. She giggled in the very same way that made him fall in love with her and kissed his forehead. "At ease, soldier. We both know that it'd do your injury no good." Although it was evident that they were both… eager. "Time to get some sleep, Romeo. You look ready to pass out."

"Nah, I'm just giddy happy."

"Charmer."

He murmured in Korean, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to assume that you just said something nice."

"Maybe." He smirked coyly and winked. "Maybe not." She didn't need to know that he just told her he loved her.

Or maybe she did know, because she took him gently by the hand and led him inside, and no more words were needed.

 

x

 

It took almost three weeks before Clint actually got to spend time with his son. He was still recovering and grew exhausted infuriatingly easily. His son… was a baby. Sleeping and eating were mostly what he did. Too bad their schedules rarely met. Whenever one fell asleep the other woke up, needing attention.

Clint still needed delicate wound-care, help with washing up and overall supervision since he was Clint Barton, who didn't know the meaning of taking it easy. Thrice Laura caught him desperately trying to cook for them. Six times he nearly passed out on a solo-trip to the toilet. Fortunately to his ears Laura only found out about three of those.

It was taking its toll on Laura, no matter how much she loved both of the men in her life. He could tell. She was still terrified of losing him as well as getting used to being a mom. And then there was the sleep deprivation. Clint was almost certain that there were days when only adrenaline kept her going. It broke his heart to pieces but there was fairly little he could do about it. Was it any wonder that eventually her fumes ran out?

When Clint woke up in the silly hour of a long, ache filled night it took him a while to realize what woke him up. Once he did he gave his heavily sleeping wife a tiny kiss, careful not to wake her up, then switched off the baby monitor and stumbled out of the room as gracefully as he could. The journey to his son's room was longer than he'd remembered.

Once he got there he found the baby wide awake, whimpering and kicking the air furiously. "Hey, what's this all about?" he whispered, approaching the crib. "Mommy just fed you and you don't seem to have a stinker. Were you feeling lonely?"

The baby emitted a stunningly loud, high pitched chirping sound, as though confirming his suspicion.

Clint sighed. "Sorry about that, buddy. I've… been pretty useless so far. And the two of us are exhausting mommy." He smiled at his son, who seemed to be listening intently all of a sudden, breathing intensely. "She's really happy that you're here, though. And so am I, for the record. You're the best thing that's ever happened to us. I just…" He gritted his teeth and the baby seemed to sense his distress because the little one whimpered once more. "I'm a rubbish dad, kid. It's not like I would've chosen to be, but… How am I supposed to know how to raise a child? What…?"

Clearly his son had enough of his self-doubts, right there. Because he got louder than ever before. Then began reaching out towards him, announcing in no uncertain terms exactly what he wanted.

'HOLD ME!'

Clint swallowed thickly. He'd been injured numerous times. He'd encountered horribly dangerous criminals. Yet there, facing no other alternative but to hold his son for the first time, he was absolutely terrified. "Okay, okay. Just…" He gulped. "If I drop you on your head… or something… I'm putting the blame on you."

The baby sneezed.

Clint arms weren't exactly steady as he picked up his son, at first testing the weight, then daring to hold fully. In the beginning they were both a bit awkward, unused to each other. But then, slowly, a sense of familiarity and comfort began to grow. The baby yawned gloriously and grabbed a firm, stubborn hold on Clint's t-shirt, squeezing it with all his might.

Clint blinked once. Twice. He didn't notice that he stopped the nervous pacing that'd been going on for a while. "So… That's it, huh? This is all you wanted?" Could it really be this simple?

The baby produced a small, sleepy sound and Clint could've sworn that the brat called him silly. So what? The daddy himself couldn't seem to stop grinning.

Without really considering it Clint began to sing softly. It wasn't anything he would've ever heard, just random words thrown together spontaneously. His current audience didn't seem to care much about the lyrics, hearing his voice was enough. So be it. If a stupid song was enough to keep his son happy that's what he'd get.

Clint refused to think about how much of his son's life he'd already missed out on. And how much more he was bound to miss. At the moment all that existed was the two of them, bonding quietly as the rest of the world around them slept. All was calm.

 

x

 

Despite being Hawkeye Clint never noticed that the two of them had audience. Laura stood by the room's doorway, one hand pressed against her mouth and the other holding a cell phone that was filming the whole display. So what if there were tears running down her cheeks and a completely ridiculous smile on her lips?

Clint had his suspicions when it came to his abilities as a father. Still did. She knew even if he'd never admitted as much out loud. How could he not when this time with Phil Coulson as his handler was the closest Clint had ever come to having a proper dad? But she also knew that her husband had a ridiculously huge heart. That even though he'd faced tragically little affection in his life he had more love to give than anyone she'd ever met.

He'd make mistakes. It'd be infuriatingly difficult, because that was what parenthood was. But Laura knew that she would've never, ever wanted anyone else to be the father of her child. She'd never loved him more than she did right then.

And if the sounds their son made in his arms were anything to go by the little one agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, anyone? 
> 
> So... Was that any good? At all? The word's yours, now. PLEASE, do let me know! Kudoses and comments are love, after all. (grins)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, in any case! Who knows. Maybe I'll meet you again?
> 
> Take care!


End file.
